


A Trial Fix

by pwebes



Series: The Many Trials of Barry Allen aka The Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A redo of the trail, Captain Cold has a heart, Captian Singh mentioned, Episode: s04e10 The Trial of the Flash, Happy Ending, Kinda, Leonard Snart Lives, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Captian Cold has a soft spot for Barry and once he finds out he is on trial for murder he realizes if Barry goes to prison he won't be the same nemesis he loves fighting.orA redo of the trail scene from season 4 as there was no way Barry should have gone to prison. He is a CSI he knows what not to do at a crime scene for one.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The Many Trials of Barry Allen aka The Flash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Trial Fix

The prosecutor would like to call Barry Allen to the stand.

Barry looks up surprised and worried.

“Objection your honor his name was not included on the prosecutors witness of names being called for trial.”

“We added his name yesterday right before the day ended, do you not remember? Mr. Allen had already gone speaking to his wife when we asked to include it.”

Cecile takes a moment to think back and looks at Barry and the rest of her family upset with herself for it slipping her mind. She leans down close to Barry and whispers “I’m sorry he’s right it completely slipped my, mind with everything going on yesterday with that one meta right after the trial ended.” 

Speaking up so the rest of the people in the courtroom can hear her she says “The defense would like to ask for a quick break to adjust to this new development.”

“Overruled, you had all day yesterday to prepare your client. Mr. Allen please come to the stand.”

Barry looks like the world is about to end. He doesn’t want to take the stand because the two options available to him is perjury or revealing he is the Flash. Even if he reveals he is the Flash he has no definite proof that he didn’t kill Devoe though.

“It’ll be fine just keep as close to the truth as possible.” Barry nods his head in response to Cecile’s whispered encouragement and slowly walks up to the stand and he is sworn in to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
After an intense questioning from the prosecutor where he tried hard not to lie and then encouragement questions from Cecile, Cecile goes to sit down as the prosecution goes to cross examine him with new questions when Barry’s Joe’s and Iris’s phones go off. Barry instinctively goes to check it but stops himself. He looks at Joe and Iris worried who also look worried. Cecile looks back at them as they show the screen to her. It was an emergency meta human alert with a description of what was happening. The judge is keeping an eye on them as the prosecutor goes to ask more questions. Starting with “So you say..”

Cecile stands up “I’d like to request a brief break your honor an emergency related to the Wests including Barry has come up.”

“And what is the nature of the emergency?”

“There has been a break in at STAR labs and a family friend has been kidnapped.”

“I don’t see what Mr. Allen and the rest of his family can do about that immediately, however after the prosecutor asks his questions and Mr. Allen answers we can end for the day as you and the rest of your family see to helping where possible I suppose.”

“Yes, your honor.”

Barry looks even more worried now trying to ask, with-out speaking, Iris and Joe who kidnapped Cisco. Iris replies back using the same secret language the two created as a child to answer Barry. ‘Cold’

Barry pales slightly and gulps but knows he can’t do anything right now and that Cisco can hold his own. Barry aggressively bounces his leg as he anxiously waits for the prosecutor to continue. 

“So, as I was saying. You claim that you were at the West’s house for the annual family party when the alarm notification went off on your phone and then you left to check on your apartment.”

“That is correct.”

“Well looking at these records submitted earlier. The alarm went off at 9:50pm and then someone that you claim as you turns it off at 9:52pm. How is that possible to go from the West house to your apartment in 2 minutes.”

“Um I can run really fast.. and we only live a few blocks from the West house.”

“A few blocks being a ½ mile correct.”

“Maybe, it’s not like I ever consciously measured how far it was from our apartment to my childhood home was.”

The prosecutor nods his head. “Another point to address is that you..”

With that there is yelling heard from outside and the court doors slam open with Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold with his cold gun and Cisco in the middle of the doorway. The people in the hallway are all trapped in ice by their feet.

“Hello everyone, Barry!” 

Both the guards in the room, Captain Singh, and Joe pull out their guns, but Snart moves Cisco in front of him and uses the cold gun to freeze their guns.  
Joe replies “Come on Snart let Cisco go.”

“Where would be the fun in that though.” Snart says in his usual drawl and amusement

Joe responds with “What do you want Cold?”

“I just want to help Barry is all.”

Barry finally speaks up “You made a promise Snart.” 

“Yea and I’m not gonna break it. I’m just gonna make you say it.”

“If I say it my family and friends will be in danger.”

“Not any more danger then they usually are… You can’t tell me that they don’t already get threatened and/or kidnapped on a regular basis.”

Barry sighs still standing in the witness box “Yea but only by the big bads not the common bads…usually when they aren’t being stupid idiots with no self-preservation that is..”  
“To true and you know I would help with the common bads.”

Iris speaks up “Didn’t you make a deal with the Flash to not hurt innocents?”

Cold smirks “ Nope.” Cold’s smirk deepens as he thinks it was to not kill them. “So, with that being said, everyone wallets, phones, and jewelry in the middle aisle and no one will have permeant frostbite.”

People start to throw there things in the middle when he makes a guard fall back unconscious so it might seem that he could be dead only Barry knows the truth.  
“Cold, why are you doing this.”

“Cause you can’t do prison Scarlet. It’ll break you.”

“Let me decide that Snart.”

“What about what’s best for your family, they will try to be strong but inside they will be breaking. Just like you and your own father. They know you are innocent but the world won’t believe them or you.”

Barry shakes his head. “I can’t there will be too much of a target on mine and my family’s backs”

Iris speaks up “We don’t care Barry, we can handle our own.” Barry looks at his family and sees Joe, Iris, Cecile, Caitlan, and Ralph all nodding their heads.

Barry tries to speak it, but shakes his head and sighs “I just can’t say it.”

“Well then show it.” Snart drawls as he points a normal gun at Iris and shoots.

Barry sighs angry as he speeds to catch the bullet. The room is completely silent as they saw Barry one moment on the stand and then be in front of his wife in a streak of orange lightening.  
“I hate you cold, where did you even find a normal gun anyways?”

“it was hanging around a safe house from before the particle explosion”

“Your honor, the jury, you see that how I was able to run from the West house to my apartment in lesson then 2 minutes” 

The judge speaks up “So you’re a speedster who also has relations to Mr. Snart.”

“In a manner of speaking, I often stop him from committing crimes.”

“Do you mean to tell me you’re the Flash!?” 

Barry scratches the back of his head. “uh yea I suppose I am.”

“Do you have any proof other than a criminal’s and families and friends’ words to go on.”

“Yea just give me a minute.”

With that Barry runs away with his speed. He runs to STAR labs and grabs his suit and meta cuffs just cause. He then enters the court room puts cuffs on Snart and then stops in his full costume.

Everyone is staring eyes open wide surprised. 

The judge then says “Well I suppose there is a good explanation then for your DNA and fingerprint beings all over the crime scene of Devoe’s murder.”

“Well Devoe isn’t actually dead he just changed bodies first of all so the time of death should be before I was even arrested by the way. The Devoes have planned since our wedding to frame me, as Iris and I received that fancy knife set with only one knife in the box. As for the stalking part of my crime, I admit that I was caught up with trying to prove they were evil as I was sick of people I care about dying around me. Also, your honor, jury members and public, I’m head CSI at CCPD don’t you think I would know enough on how to not leave incriminating evidence in any crime I wanted to actually commit? Lastly, while we aren’t 100% sure what the Devoes are planning we know it’s something that will be horrible to the human population.”  
Before the judge has a chance to respond Marlize tries to sneak away using the judge’s door when Snart’s cold gun whirs to life and Marlize is frozen to the spot on the floor. Leonard Snart smirks and drawls “figured the police might want to question her or have her go to jail for lying on the stand. From what I hear that can be pretty serious.” The judge shakes his head and sighs before saying “Thank you Mr. Snart." pauses for a moment and says "Never thought I’d say that.” He gives a little huff “The impossible is becoming possible in Central City. You are free to go Mr. Allen and good luck with the metas.” He bangs his gavel as Barry’s family and friends cheer and Snart lets out a small smirk that almost looks like a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what i started writing but it just happened lol.  
> hope you enjoyed it! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> I plan to write different versions of how the trial could have happened to keep Barry out of prison some may have reveals some may not.
> 
> I'm also possibly thinking about writing a POV of Captain Singh from this story and possibly others depending. What do you guys think, would you read that?


End file.
